


Swap

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Blaine Hummel - Freeform, Homophobia, Kurt Anderson - Freeform, Life Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Anderson and Blaine Hummel live very different lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I want a story where Kurt’s and Blaine’s lives are reveresed. Where Kurt is the one with unsupportive parents and who went through Sadie Hawkins and Blaine lost his mom, but his dad accepts him, he’s still bullied at school the Karofsky kiss happens to him.
> 
> Prompt: Switch Klaine’s lives. Blaine lost his mother when he was eight but had a father that was supportive of his sexuality. The bullying and everything that happened with Karofsky still happen. Kurt had unsupportive parents and suffers through Sadie Hawkins and the goes to Dalton. How are their different personalities affected by the events? How do they meet eventually?

Kurt liked to imagine that in another world he would be proud of who he was. In another world he could talk about boys with his parents. In another world his father wouldn’t have looked at him with those disappointed eyes as he lay in the hospital bed. 

So, if he had to move to Dalton and pretend to be the good straight boy to make his father smile at him again he could do that. 

After years of forcing himself deep down behind this perfect shell that he had created, he had almost fooled himself into thinking that he was this fake person. He was going to survive high school by smiling at girls and going into law school.

Then, he would deal with this. 

That was what Kurt kept telling himself as he hurried down the Dalton halls. When he went off to college he could be himself a little bit more and he wouldn’t have to worry. Once he had a stable job he wouldn’t have to worry about his father cutting him off. 

Then he ran in Blaine Hummel on the staircase. 

He was already running late to the Warblers performance when he jogged past the short boy out of uniform. It was like he had been pulled by a magnet and he froze, spinning in place. The boy was dressed neatly in grey slacks and a navy blazer. His bright eyes were wide as he looked around and he smiled softly when their eyes met. 

“Excuse me, where is everyone going?” He asked and a shock ran down Kurt’s spine. 

“A Warbler performance,” he stuttered out. “They’re like rock stars. I’m Kurt by the way.”

“Blaine,” the boy grinned and shook his hand. 

—

Blaine looked uncomfortable as he sat across from the three Warblers. After they assured him that they weren’t going to beat him up he relaxed a little. 

“So…is this like a gay school?” He dropped his voice to a whisper and flinched as both Wes and David laughed. 

“No,” Kurt gave him a small smile. “But we’re accepting.”

Instantly, tears flooded Blaine’s honey colored eyes and Kurt felt his chest clench. “Can we have a moment alone?”

Wes and David smiled and said their goodbyes, leaving them both at the table. Blaine’s eyes were downcast and he wiped at his eyes, shoulders trembling with every breath. 

“Is everything alright at school?” Kurt asked softly and Blaine went even tenser. “I understand what it’s like to be bullied.”

“Everyday I’m berated and tormented for something I can’t change. It’s just who I am and I’m terrified to go to school every day,” Blaine went pale, eyes wide. “I’ve never told anyone that before.”

“Why not? You should tell the teachers or something,” Kurt felt a sudden rise of compassion. 

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to be a bother and no one would listen anyway,” he mumbled, staring at his hands. “It’s not a big deal. I’m sorry I’m…overreacting.”

“It’s not overreacting,” Kurt reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “Give me your number okay? I may not…understand what you’re going through but I want to be your friend.”

Blaine grinned through his tears and handed over his phone. 

—

It took three days of texting before Kurt could admit that he had a crush on Blaine. 

The other boy was just so bright and happy, texting Kurt almost nonstop. He would ramble about his day happily, telling Kurt all about his lunch or Glee club. Sometimes his voice would grow soft and he would talk about the bullying. 

“There’s this guy named Karofsky,” he whispered one night. “He’s been threatening me…I think he could really hurt me.”

“I wish I could help you,” Kurt lay on his side. “Maybe you just need to stand up to him, show him that you’re not someone to mess with.”

“Oh yes, because a little gay five-foot-eight kid is totally someone to fear,” Blaine laughed. “I like that, some courage.”

“You’re very brave anyway Blaine. It takes a lot of courage to be out,” Kurt swallowed heavily, hand smoothing over his comforter. “You’re so much stronger than you know.”

So much stronger than I am.

“I’ll do it. I’ll stand up for myself,” Blaine’s voice sounded firmer. “Thanks Kurt…not many people would be willing to help. Just let me know if you would rather me not talk about this.”

“It’s fine. I like talking to you,” Kurt smiled, feeling that fluttering feeling in his stomach. 

“Well…tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable. I appreciate it though…even if you are straight you’re incredibly accepting and I don’t ever feel judged by you,” Blaine said brightly.

—

The next time Blaine called him he was crying so hard he couldn’t take a breath in. 

“Shh, shh,” Kurt hid himself in the bathroom he had hurried to as soon as he saw Blaine’s name on the caller id. “Take a breath Blaine. What happened?” 

“Karofsky,” Blaine’s voice trembled. “I stood up to him.”

Kurt’s blood ran cold and his own breath caught. He remembered standing up to the bullies at his old school and that had resulted in spending two weeks at the hospital.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Kurt gasped out. 

“No…he kissed me,” Blaine sounded so afraid that for a moment the words didn’t even process in his brain.

“What?”

“He just grabbed me and kissed me. I guess he didn’t…hate me…” Blaine let out a humorless laugh. “Then he told me that he was going to kill me if I said anything and…I don’t know if he’s going to wait.”

“Seriously? Blaine that’s a threat on your life!” Kurt hissed into the phone. “I’m coming over.”

“No! You’re in school!”

“That doesn’t matter,” Kurt tugged on his blazer and jogged past the classrooms to his car. 

Dave Karofsky was much larger than he expected and it made complete sense why Blaine would be terrified of him. The way his eyes flickered to Blaine and the way he cowered slightly in response lit a flame under Kurt’s skin.

“I know what you did you Neanderthal,” Kurt shouted after him and he froze halfway down the stairs. “You attacked him, you-“

“Shut the fuck up,” Blaine’s hand tightened around his arm as the huge jock took a few steps forward. “You faggots don’t understand what you think you saw.”

He hesitated for a moment before all but running down the stairs away from him. As soon as he was gone, Kurt felt himself relax slightly. He wasn’t the kind of person who stood up to others, God knows his father taught him how to stay out of trouble, but that felt good. 

“It’s almost sad that he feels like he has to stay in the closet,” Blaine whispered and something in Kurt’s chest grew warm. Of course Blaine was the kind of person who felt bad for the person who was harassing him. 

“I don’t really feel too bad for him,” Kurt mumbled back. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

—

He had been in the Dalton uniform for so long that he felt uncomfortable in regular clothes. The grey button up and jeans was exactly like the one his father always wore and it felt like he was wearing a costume. Blaine was talking brightly as they walked down the stairs to Rachel’s basement.

Everyone there was staring at him and Kurt felt beyond out of place. 

Then someone named Puck handed him a red cup of…something…and he chugged it down, wincing at the taste. 

Three cups later and his head was swimming pleasantly. The music was fun and a tipsy Blaine was leaning against him, laughing loudly at something. Seeing Blaine like this, uninhibited and gorgeous, made something twist inside of him. 

“Hey…” he said slowly, the words seeming heavy on his tongue. “Wanna head up to the kitchen with me? Get something to eat.”

“Yeah! I know Rachel has these yogurt pretzels somewhere,” Blaine struggled to his feet and helped Kurt up as well. 

Kurt’s thoughts swirled in his head as he stared at Blaine. This was the first time he had ever felt this way about a boy before, this level of attraction. Sure, he had thought other boys were cute and when he went to the dance it was mostly as friends, but this was beyond attraction. 

Then he turned around, holding up the bag of pretzels with a wide smile and Kurt’s mind was made up. 

He lurched forward and pressed their mouths together. Blaine instantly went stiff for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. As soon as his tongue touched Kurt’s, Kurt twisted his fingers into the other boy’s sweater and pulled him closer. 

“What are you doing?” Blaine gasped out, pulling back slightly. “You’re straight.”

“No,” Kurt felt his throat tighten with tears. 

“Wait, wait,” Blaine pulled back all the way and looked at him. “What are you saying?”

“I’m gay,” Kurt’s eyes burned with tears. “I thought maybe if I pretended long enough I wouldn’t be but…I can’t change.”

“Okay,” Blaine said softly, reaching up to brush his hair off his forehead. “I’m going to ask Finn to take us to my house and we can keep talking in the morning.”

Kurt remembered throwing up in the bathroom. He remembered being in Finn’s car. He remembered climbing up the stairs to Blaine’s room.

Then, nothing.

—

When Kurt woke up, his head pounded mercilessly and his mouth felt cottony. He could vaguely hear Blaine speaking softly to his father at the door before he sat down next to him on the bed. 

“Want some water?” Blaine asked and he gratefully took the glass. “If you feel like I do then you’re going to need these too.”

“Thanks,” Kurt croaked and swallowed down two aspirin tablets. “Is you dad angry?”

“…no,” Blaine shrugged a little. “He’s happy we didn’t drive. I’m totally expecting a lecture once you leave though.”

Kurt sat up all the way and scrubbed hands over his face, groaning. “I’m sorry. You should have just let Finn take me home.”

“We needed to talk,” Blaine crossed his legs and sighed. “Do you remember what you said last night?”

He remembered kissing him and how his entire life clicked into place.

“Yes.”

“So you’re gay?” Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt nodded miserably. “Why are you in the closet? Dalton is incredibly open and accepting, that’s what you told me.”

“I went to a dance with another boy my freshman year and was beaten so badly I had to stay in the hospital,” Kurt stared intently at his feet. “That was bad enough but…my parents were so upset. Not because of the bashing but because I was gay. They stopped talking to me and…I just wanted to exist again. They wanted a straight son and that’s what I gave them.”

“So you’re living a lie?” Blaine asked, frowning. 

“Not all of us have overly accepting fathers. Not all of us are willing to give up everything just yet,” Kurt snapped back and Blaine nodded. 

“I’m sorry…you’re right.”

Hot tears pooled in Kurt’s eyes and he took in a few trembling breaths. “I just wanted them to stop looking at me like they wished I had died in that attack.”

“I’m sure that’s not true!” Blaine shook his head. 

“You lucked out,” Kurt shrugged. 

They sat silently for a few long minutes before Kurt reached across the space and took Blaine’s hand. Blaine smiled softly at him and gently rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. 

“You’re braver than you know,” Blaine finally whispered. “You just need to find your courage.”

—

Kurt hated that he still hadn’t told his parents about Blaine. 

For the first time in a long time, he finally felt like he was able to be himself around someone else and it was beyond freeing. He could talk about fashion trends or Broadway shows without feeling judged. 

Blaine said he understood how reluctant he was to tell his parents but Kurt still hated it. It felt like he was doing it because he was ashamed and he was absolutely not ashamed of being with Blaine. 

“I’m gay,” he blurted out during dinner one night and both his parents froze, looking up at him. “I’m gay and I have a boyfriend.”

“No you don’t,” his father shook his head. “We’ve had this conversation Kurt.”

“I am. I’ve…I’ve tried to be the person you want me to be and I can’t,” he held his head high, trying to ignore how his fingers trembled. “I’m gay and I have a boyfriend who…who I think I love.”

“This is ridiculous,” his mother sighed, her fork falling to her plate with a clatter. “Didn’t you learn from that last time?”

“I learned that I don’t need to be ashamed of who I am. I can’t change myself and no one else can,” Kurt jumped as his father slammed his hands on the table. 

“I won’t have a faggot living in my house,” he said slowly, eyes locked on Kurt’s as his insides went cold. “You choose to change schools and change this…lifestyle you’re forcing on yourself or you leave.”

“Leave?” Kurt choked out. 

“Get out of my home,” his father snapped and Kurt nodded slowly. 

“Fine. I’m not going to stay here where I’m hated,” Kurt stood, legs almost giving out on him. 

Robotically, he packed a bag and grabbed his car keys. He was tired of pretending, tired of being someone he wasn’t. It wasn’t worth it to stay somewhere like this. 

Kurt finally broke into tears when he was halfway to Blaine’s house, having to pull over and sob into his hands. He wasn’t sure if he was grieving for the life he had just lost or if he was beyond relieved that he had finally gotten away from that oppression. 

“What happened?” Blaine asked with wide eyes when he opened his door and saw his red-rimmed eyes. 

“I told my parents,” Kurt choked out and Blaine pulled him into a tight hug. “They threw me out.”

“You’re staying here then,” Blaine whispered and kissed his temple. “Come on.”

Kurt followed him into the house, smiling shakily at Blaine’s father who stood further into the room. The older man gave him a warm smile and Kurt felt instantly welcomed and at ease. 

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you want,” his father said warmly and Kurt relaxed into the arm Blaine wrapped around his waist. 

This was where he was supposed to be.


End file.
